New Orleans Part 2
by notenoughlove
Summary: Elizabeth and Jason are happily married and waiting for Jake to be born. This is a continuation of the story New Orleans 2007. I don't own the characters, they belong to General Hospital and ABC.
1. Chapter 1

This is the second part of New Orleans 2007. Elizabeth and Jason are happily married but trouble is brewing around the time that baby Jake is born. I do not own the characters, they belong to GH and ABC.

Emily had talked to her mother and said that she was going to stay in New Orleans till her nephew was born. She was thinking about moving down there permanently and hoped that she could figure out what she wanted to do. Her parents gave their blessings to their daughter.

Alan and Monica planned on going down to New Orleans for the birth of their first grandchild. Maximus bought General Hospital and put the hospital back into the right hands. The five families decided that Sonny needed to be taught a lesson.

Sonny was called in for a meeting of the five families. He did not have the support of anyone so he was basically on his own. He had plenty of money but he now had plenty of enemies. They all had their reasons to hate the man. They didn't do anything because of Jason. Maximus also was a big reason why no one would touch Sonny.

Sonny went to the meeting and knew that he was in trouble. He had no back-up because all the men he trusted had left him. He sat down and looked at the men who were going to decide his fate.

He was not worried about his family because the five families would not go after them. He was afraid for himself because he knew he had messed up big time by trying to get the hospital to bring Jason back.

"Sonny, do you have anything to say about the take-over of General Hospital? If you did this to bring back Jason and hurt him, then you are going to forfeit your life. If you did this to help the hospital, then we will let you live. You will be leaving Port Charles and going to your island. That is where you are going to stay. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't. I didn't do anything wrong. There is nothing wrong with me buying a hospital. There is also nothing wrong with me getting payback from someone I trusted. He betrayed me for his slut of a wife. I don't feel bad about trying to trick him into coming back home. I deserve payback for all that I have done for him and for what Max and Milo did to me."

The five families knew that if Sonny didn't go peacefully to his island that they would have to take care of him. "If you bring Jason up here to me, then I will go peacefully to the island. I will not go there unless I know that he has paid for his betrayal to me."

"Sonny, that is not going to happen. You have one last chance. Take it or you won't leave here tonight. When you go, take Carly and your sons with you. You can have family visit you there, you just can't leave."

"Where is my justice? Why do I have to sacrifice my life here for someone who betrayed me? This is not fair."

"Where did it ever say, what happens in our line of work, that it is fair? Sonny, you know better than anyone here what happens when you betray us. You did that by trying to hurt someone who is under Maximus's protection. We can take you by force to the island and you will be watched. When you try to leave, you will be shot. You don't want your loved ones to be a part of that. Do what you have to do to get ready, and by this time tomorrow, you will be on your island."

Sonny looked at every one and knew that he had lost. He looked at them and left. He didn't know what to do. He could talk Carly into going with him but if she wouldn't the only thing that he had left to do was to cut his losses and run. When they would find him, he would be dead. He could also make it easy on himself and just drive off a cliff. Then his family wouldn't have to leave Port Charles and it could look like an accident. The sad thing was he knew that no one would try to avenge the wrongs that he thought was against him.

He called Carly and sat in his car talking to her. "Carly, I am in trouble. I need to know that you will go to the island with me. I can't leave it once I get there but you and the boys can. If I try to leave, they will kill me. You are safe, I just want you to know that. I just need to hear you tell me that you love me and I will be alright."

"Sonny, you know that I love you but I can't leave Port Charles. I have my family here and work. The boys can't be uprooted and it is hard enough on me as it is. I will get Jason to help you. He owes us."

"You don't understand. He is the reason why I need to leave. He betrayed me and now that I tried to get him back here, they are going to send me away. I can't live all by myself. I need you Carly. Please tell me that you will go."

Carly could hear Sonny crying. She wanted so much to tell him that she would go but she couldn't. She didn't love him enough to take the boys to the island permanently. How could she tell him that? How could he expect her to just to drop everything? This was her life too.

"I am sorry but I just can't go. I love you Sonny. I don't know what else to tell you."

Sonny then realized what he had to do. He wasn't going to the island and he wasn't going to let them get him. He was going to go out his own way. He got some whiskey and started drinking. When he couldn't feel anything anymore, he headed towards the cliffs on his way home. He tried to make one of the curves but he couldn't do it. His car went over the embankment and crashed at the bottom of the gorge. The next day, they found his car and his body.

Carly knew that Sonny took his own life because she wouldn't go with him. She was so hurt and angry because he took the cowards way out. He also knew that Elizabeth did this to her and her sons. If Jason hadn't followed her down, there then her husband would still be alive. She was now a very wealthy widow but she craved the power that she had when she was Sonny's wife.

Carly went to see Sam. It was a couple of weeks after the funeral. She told Sam that a good way to get back at Elizabeth was to take her child. Sam should have been the one that had Jason's baby and not Elizabeth.

Jason had talked to Maximus about General Hospital. The money that was used to buy the hospital and but it back into the black was done because of Sonny trying to steal it. He wanted Jason to come back and help his family get the hospital back and he would have let them have it back if Jason went back to work for him.

Francis had told Jason about Sonny's accident. Jason knew that Sonny did not have any protection anymore and that he had a choice of living on his island or he was going to die. Jason knew that Sonny took himself out so that Carly would not feel like she had to leave Port Charles. Carly told Sonny that she would not leave and that made his decision to kill himself easier.

Jason did not know that Carly and Sam were coming back down and planning on kidnapping their son. Cameron, Liz and Johnny had gone out for one of their regular walks to the park near their home. Emily was working at the doctor's office that Liz went to for her doctor visits. Emily was going to meet them at the park when she finished work that day.

Emily was shocked when she saw Sam in Dr. Mills' office. Sam and Carly did not see Emily when they came into the office. They sat down in the waiting room to speak to one of the doctors there. Emily told Dr. Mills that she was leaving early that day because she had a meeting that she couldn't get out of. Dr. Mills said goodbye and Emily went out the back door.

She ran to the park and when Johnny saw her, he knew that something was wrong. The two of them started seeing each other and even though Jason was not too happy, he left them alone.

"I was just about to leave work when I saw Sam and Carly come into the waiting room at work. This is not good. Why would they be going to see Elizabeth's doctor?"

"It is okay. I will find out what is going on and let Elizabeth and Jason know. Thank you for telling me. Let's go see your sister and nephew." Johnny stepped away while Emily went over to the swings. She hugged Elizabeth and gave Cameron a kiss on top of his head.

"Jason, we have a problem. Sam and Carly are back in town. They are looking for information at Dr. Mills office. I have a feeling that they want to know when Liz is due, so they can take the baby away from you two. I don't know why else they would be there. They must want revenge because of Sonny."

Johnny whispered into Elizabeth's ear and they four of them went home. Elizabeth was shaken up. She had been feeling restless the past couple of days and she knew that the baby was going to be there anytime.

It was the first week of May. It was beautiful time of the year in the south. Elizabeth's grandmother flew down to see her and be there while she gave birth. Monica, Alan and Epiphany also came down to see the baby.

The home was filled with love and everyone was having a great time. The only cloud that was hanging over them was the fact that Sam and Carly were still in New Orleans. Carly had found a place to stay and it was closer to the Morgans than anyone had imagined. Carly and Sam lived a block away from them. Carly watched everyday as Johnny took Elizabeth and Cameron for their daily walk to the park.

Sam even followed them home so she could see Jason. She had found out where Spinelli, Francis, Johnny and Jason worked. The company was a few miles away from home. She would look at them and she knew that once Elizabeth gave birth to her son, that she would have him. Jason would want to be with her because of the child she had.

Sam started to believe that she was the one that was pregnant and went to buy things for Jason Jr. She had it all planned where she would live and had started to get the place ready for when the birth happened.

The day that Jake was born, the sky was a perfect blue. Elizabeth felt the contractions while she was still in bed. She started timing them and when Jason asked if he should stay home, she said yes. "I think today is the day. The contractions are getting stronger and coming closer together. I just hope that you are ready when he is ready to make his appearance."

Johnny laughed because he knew his boss, was always ready. The hospital was a couple of miles away and Dr. Mills was on standby. Emily was also a great coach for Elizabeth. She had a whole team just waiting for her to go to the hospital.

It was the early afternoon when Jason took her to the hospital. Everyone else followed and Cameron went over to see Mrs. Stone. She was going to bring Cameron when the baby was born.

When they got to the hospital, the emergency room was chaotic as ever. They brought Elizabeth and Jason up to the gynecology wing. She was put in one of the delivery rooms and Dr. Mills came in to check on her.

Dr. Mills was happy when she saw all the family that was there for her. She had two nurses and three doctors to make sure that nothing slipped through the cracks when it came to the birth of Jason and Elizabeth's son.

Three hours after arriving at the hospital, Elizabeth was in her bed with her son and family all around her. Jake was a great baby and he loved the attention that he was getting. Cameron went to see his baby brother with Mrs. Stone. There were lots of flowers, balloons and presents for both the mother and son.

Johnny had caught both Carly and Sam trying to come see the baby. Jason went to the head nurse and showed pictures of both Carly and Sam to her. He told the nurse that the women were dangerous and trying to kidnap his son. If security sees them, to have them arrested if they try to come into the areas where his son and wife were at. The hospital was one of the safest places to have a baby. The security was top-notch and there had never been a kidnapping there.

Sam tried to disguise herself as a nurse. She waited until everyone went home except Jason. Jason was staying over in the room while both his wife and son were asleep. Johnny stayed at the hospital too. Francis was back at the house watching over everyone else.

Sam saw that Jason had fallen asleep and so that was when she made her way into Elizabeth's room. She was about to grab the baby when Jason grabbed Sam. He put his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't awaken Elizabeth or Jake.

He then walked her out of the room and called for security. "She tried to kidnap my son. She needs to be arrested now." Security came and took her away. He was sure that Carly would try something too but when she saw Sam being taken away, she knew that she couldn't get near Jake or Elizabeth.

When Sam was brought in, she had a psychotic break. She looked at the police officers and thought that someone had stolen her baby. "You have to help me. My baby is gone. I was going to get him and bring him home. My husband, Jason is expecting us and he will be very upset if I don't go home. We were on a trip here and I went into labor early. I don't know the area well but we were at a hospital near the Garden district. I had delivered a son named Jake. I need to get to him and take him back home to Port Charles. Can you please help me? I know that you are strong and brave. If you have a child, please help me get mine back. I think that someone is impersonating me and she is not who she says she is. I just want to go home and have my family back."

The police officers knew that she was either a great liar or she had totally lost it and really thought that the baby she tried to kidnap was hers. It didn't matter either way because she was not going anywhere.

They locked her up and Sam was lost in a world that she had created. Carly had Alexis flown down to help her daughter. When Carly and Alexis saw Sam, it was like they were looking at a caged animal. Alexis knew that she could not defend Sam like she was but she was going to find a way to get her daughter the help that she needed.

Carly had decided that she needed to talk to Jason and tell her what was going on with Sam. Carly waited till Jason went home for a break. Audrey, Emily, and Johnny were at the hospital with Cameron.

Carly went to Jason's home and knocked on his door. Francis opened it up and told Carly to go back home. She was not wanted here. "I have to speak to Jason about Sam. She has lost it and believes that Jake is her son. She feels that everyone took away her son and that Elizabeth is the one living in denial. She needs help and if she doesn't get it she could be more dangerous than she is now."

Jason went to the door and looked at Carly. He could tell that she was not lying but he didn't want to see or hear from her or Sam. "Carly, I have told you before that you and Sam are no longer my problem or a part of my life. Sam tried to kidnap Jake and I let security take care of her. I went through the legal channels this time but if she tries anything or if you try anything, I will defend my family. No one is going to hurt my family. I am sorry about Sonny but he knew what he did and what would happen to him if he went against the five families. I know they gave him a chance and since you wouldn't go, he took his own life. I know what is going on up there. Just remember that, I know what you said to Sonny. I know that you loved him but not enough to leave your life in Port Charles for him. That is why he went off the cliff. He had nothing to do with me, but everything to do with you. Just remember that before you try to take this out on me or my family. Elizabeth is my family. She is my life and if you try anything to hurt her, you will pay. You won't see me coming till it's too late."

"I am trying to help you and you are threatening me. I am your best friend, I have always had your back. How can you treat me like I am dirt on your shoe? I don't understand where all this anger is coming from, it should be from me. You betrayed me with that loser your married. She will never be a true partner like Sam or I would have. She doesn't understand our world."

"I am not in that world anymore. I will defend my family but I am not a part of that life. She is my life and you better not mess with it. It is time for you to go home. Take care of your sons and have a good life. Just remember that you are not a part of my life."

Carly left and went back to the house that she was living at with Sam.

Carly packed her things and flew back to Port Charles. Elizabeth was being discharged from the hospital the next morning. She and Jake were released around the same time that Alexis found a psychiatrist to see her daughter, Sam.

Alexis talked to the judge that was overseeing the case. She wanted to get the judge to release Sam, so Alexis could take her home to New York. When Alexis got back home she was going to send Sam to get the help that she needed.

Jason heard from the courts that Alexis was taking Sam back to New York for some psychiatric help. He knew that Sam would be better off under her mother's care so he didn't try to press the issue. Johnny and Francis knew what happened but no one told Elizabeth until she was safely home with Jake.

When Jason told Elizabeth, what Sam tried to do and what happened to her afterwards, Elizabeth was relieved that Jason took care of it all. Later that day, Jason received a phone call that was rather strange. Sam had rented a home in the bayou. She had started to fix it up for them to live in. The realtor said that Sam had put his name on the property too. When she didn't pay the next installment; she tried to find Sam but couldn't. She also had Jason's information and that was how she could contact him.

Jason went to see the realtor and she showed him the house that Sam had rented. She had decorated the baby's room for when she kidnapped his son. He knew that she wasn't crazy but she was calculated and that she would get out and try something like this again. He saw the pictures of the two of them in the master-bedroom.

Jason asked if the house was for sale. He wanted to buy it and then have it torn down. He didn't want any reminders of Sam at all. Jason wrote a check for the house. It was more than what the owners wanted, but when they heard why Jason wanted it torn down, they understood and allowed it.

The house was torn down and the lot was given back to the owners. The owners loved the property and with the money that Jason had given them for it, they could rebuild the house the way they wanted and it would be much better than it ever was.


	2. Chapter 2

The next six months, things were going great in New Orleans. The baby was getting bigger and Emily had decided to live down there permanently. She and Johnny had been dating for the past four months and were thinking about getting a place of their own. She loved living with Jason and Elizabeth but she knew that she needed to start living her own life and she couldn't do that if she lived with her big brother.

Johnny had found a cute home not too far from where she worked and close to her brother and his family. Monica and Audrey came into town a couple times since Jake was born. They were going to be down there for both Thanksgiving and Christmas. Alan was even going down for those two holidays. They were retiring from the hospital and planning on traveling for the next couple of years. Monica and Alan both planned on having a retirement that didn't hold them down. They were going to buy an RV and were going traveling across the country and checking out Canada and Alaska. The only state that they couldn't do that in was Hawaii. They did know what they wanted to see there and were looking at places to stay on the different islands.

Liz was happy staying at home and she was starting to paint again. She also loved interior design. She found a couple of the homes that were for sale and wanted to buy them and fix them up. The homes that Jason had purchased she had them all fixed up and sold. The only two that she didn't sell were the ones in Panama City Beach and Perdido Beach.

The beach houses both meant a lot to them and they could not part with them. The security system business was a great way to help in the community by keeping it safe. There were many families that could not afford to have their systems but the company did it for free. The monitoring service was as low as they possibly could go.

Spinelli found a way to help the families figure out ways to get themselves out their holes and get the money they needed for different things. He had his own show that was on access television once a week. Spinelli would give tips on how to save up for the big things that most families could not afford. He told them about the websites that could help them make money on the things that they didn't use anymore and what kind of things to invest in.

There was a young mother that he had helped who was in a bad situation. She had old cell phones and other electronic equipment that she could sell that would help her get caught up on her rent and get groceries on her table. She saw him one day at the television station that he worked out of and she baked him a pie to thank him. Spinelli saw something in her and asked if she had a job. She said no because of her daughter was too young for school.

Spinelli helped the mother find a daycare that could take care of her daughter while she worked as his assistant. She was very good at her job and Spinelli was very impressed by her. She also helped Jason, Johnny and Francis.

Her name was Isabella but Spinelli called her Bella. She was his muse. Spinelli fell in love with Bella and her daughter Rosie. Rosie was about to turn four and she turned on the charm whenever Spinelli or Jason were around. Johnny and Francis were a little too intense for her at times so she usually stayed close by Spinelli.

Bella and Liz became great friends. Spinelli had moved Bella and Rosie into his new place a few months after they started dating. Rosie was about to start Pre-K and she loved hanging out at momma's work.

Liz brought her two sons to the job, a couple of times a week. She found a storefront that she wanted to use to start her interior design business. Flipping houses was a bit much and so this new adventure would be a little less time consuming and more profitable. Bella wanted to help Liz too but she knew that Bella did not have the time to work at both places and take care of Rosie.

What no one knew was that Carly had found Bella on the streets of Port Charles. She was being paid to gather information on Elizabeth and send it up to Carly. She wanted Isabella to steal from Elizabeth and make her world crumble. Then she wanted it to look like Elizabeth was stealing from Jason so that he would hate her.

The one thing that Carly never understood was that Elizabeth never cared about the money. She only cared about her family. Isabella could try all she wanted too and Jason would never believe her over Liz. Isabella knew that Carly was wrong about the young mother, the minute that she met her.

Isabella contacted Carly and told her that she was sending the money that she gave her to hurt Elizabeth. She told Carly that it would never work and that she had chosen the wrong person to hurt Elizabeth and her family.

Carly was not happy about that and decided that she needed to go down there and talk to Isabella and tell her that she was going to go down for not doing what she wanted her to do. Isabella could feel the walls closing in and decided that she needed to speak to Liz and Jason.

"I am sorry to have to say this but I have to leave New Orleans. I came down here on false pretenses and I am sorry that you have trusted me when I shouldn't have been trusted."

"Bella, what are you talking about? You have never done anything wrong. What is making you so upset?"

Jason knew before Bella said a word. "Did you live in Port Charles? If you did, then you must have met Carly Corinthos? She is not my friend. She probably wanted you to set up either Liz or myself? She then told you that it would be for my own good and that I will leave here and go back to Port Charles. Am I close?"

Bella started crying and nodded her head. "Yes, Mr. Morgan. I am so sorry. I sent Carly the money that she gave me. I told her that I couldn't do it because I knew that Liz would never do the things that Carly said she would do or at least look like she would do."

Liz was mad but she wasn't mad at Bella. "It is okay, Bella. Carly is a spoiled rotten bitch. She needs to learn a lesson and I am sure that she will be down here to mess things up again. Don't worry. You are safe here with us. She can't hurt you and we understand what she tried to do and I want to thank you for what you did."

Carly did want to hurt Liz. She knew the best way was to help Sam get out of hospital. She needed to let Elizabeth feel the pain that she felt when she lost Sonny. She blamed her and Jason for what happened to her husband.

Carly got help from Julian, Sam's father. When Sam escaped from the mental hospital, Carly got her and they took off to New Orleans. Carly had a car take them down there so they could plan on what they were going to do. Carly wanted to make sure that Jason watched Liz die in front of him. She hired a couple of old guards of Sonny who now were free agents. They would do anything if the money was right.

She met them in Biloxi, Mississippi. She told them what she wanted done and how she wanted it done. They told Carly that they were happy to work for her. They planned on going to New Orleans the next day. The guards found out where the Morgans lived and where they worked. Johnny was with Emily and they were going to work when Johnny had a bad feeling. He knew the guys that worked for Sonny after he and Francis were sent away. He didn't know why but he felt that danger was coming.

"Jason, I have a bad feeling. I think that we should pack up and head for the beach house in Panama City. I can have the plane ready to go in half hour. Get ready to go and we will meet you at the airstrip."

Jason knew Johnny and his feelings. They were never wrong. Jason had heard that Sam had escaped from the mental hospital and knew Carly had something to do with it. She had plenty of money to hire someone to hurt them. He called Spinelli and told them that they were to meet them at the airstrip.

Everyone met at the airstrip. Francis was there with Liz and the boys. Spinelli, Bella and Rosie were there. Jason checked his office and Liz's office before going to the airstrip. He felt that he was being watched but not sure who it was. Johnny and Emily were with Jason and then they were off to the airstrip.

They got on the plane and headed to Panama City Beach. The house was plenty big enough for all of them. They just had to double up on the rooms. Jason had the systems on and that was when he found out that both buildings were blown up.

They were upset about it but knew that they could rebuild. When the house was torched that was when he sat down and cried. He loved his home there. He knew who it was but could not believe that she would do that. Sam was cruel but he knew that this was Carly. He needed to get out of the country and called Maximus. He also called his parents and had Elizabeth call her grandmother and Epiphany. He wanted to make sure that they knew that everyone was safe.

It would be hard for Carly and Sam to find them in Italy or anywhere in Europe. They went to the beach houses that Jason owned and torched them. Jason had talked to police in Panama City and in Perdido. He left photos of the two women involved and contacted law enforcement in New Orleans. Jason gave them the information of leaving the country because of the danger to his family and friends.

Isabella left the phone that Carly provided her in New Orleans. She didn't want Carly to trace her moves so it would be easier for them to be found. Carly didn't think that Isabella was that smart but she found out that it would be harder for her to find Jason and Liz.

The police officers in Panama City and Perdido found a link that put Carly at both arsons. They found Sam was also there but she didn't start them. She did film them and the videos showed Carly burning down the home in New Orleans and the two beach houses. The attacks on the office buildings were done by the two guards. Sam was there to stir up trouble but the only trouble that she caused was against the ones that brought her down to the Gulf Coast.

Sam was caught by the deputies and sent back to Port Charles. She was put in a mental hospital that she would not be able to escape from and everyone felt much better about that. Jason still did not believe that Sam had lost touch with reality because of what she did to Carly. She could keep herself out of trouble by showing who did the crimes.

Carly was going away for a long time. The guards that she hired were also going down for what they did. Jason was told that it was safe for them to come back to the states. They were having a great time in Palmero visiting Maximus and his family.

Francis, Johnny and Jason were going back to New Orleans and start fixing up what they could. They were going to have to rebuild and it was going to take some time. The house was razed and so were the office buildings. The insurance covered the buildings but the memories lost in their home devastated both Jason and Liz.

Spinelli, Emily, Liz, Isabella and the children were going to be spending some time checking out Europe. They were going to visit Italy, France, England, Ireland and Scotland. There a few other places they were going to check out but the five countries that were mentioned was where they were going to spend most of their time. Jason, Francis and Johnny were going to be traveling with them too but they needed to go back to the states to make sure everything else was getting done in New Orleans. The houses on the beach were also going to be redone. Especially the one in Panama City. This is where Elizabeth found out she was pregnant and she had fixed the home just the way Jason would want.


	3. Chapter 3

It took another year but they were finally moving back into their home in New Orleans. The boys were growing up fast and Jake had been running everyone around in circles. He was even able to do that to his older brother, Cameron.

Emily, Liz and Bella had spent six of those months checking out Europe. Johnny was their tour guide and they learned a lot about the history of each of the countries they went too. When they made it to Ireland, Johnny proposed and Emily said yes.

Liz had been taking a ton of pictures from all the places they visited. She was going to use the photos to help with the sketches and paintings that she planned on doing. Emily had invited Elizabeth, Jason and their sons to live with them while their home was being rebuilt but Jason didn't want to do that to them. There was a home for rent a few blocks from where they lived before. It was closer to the park and a street over from Johnny and Emily's place. Spinelli was renting a place next door to Jason. Bella and Rosie moved in with Spinelli when he had proposed to her. Francis was the only one left without someone. He had a beautiful town house that he let Liz decorate for him. He just hoped that he could find someone who could hold her own with his family.

Liz had found a bakery on one of her morning walks with her sons. They stopped there just about every day and the boys had either a muffin, donut or bagel. They also had either chocolate milk or hot chocolate with it. Liz would have beignets and coffee when she went in. She would always get extra beignets to bring over to the guys at work.

The owner of the bakery was quite taken with Francis. She just was too shy to say anything and Francis didn't want to scare her away. Liz sat down with her and asked her if she liked Francis. She said yes, and the rest is history.

Her name is Evie and she came from Boston. She moved down to New Orleans after a wild crazy week with her friends from college. She had been twenty years since her college graduation. She fell in love with the culture and history of the city. The weather also helped a lot expect what had happened in Katrina. She had lost a lot of things but because of that, she started her own bakery.

"Evie, I think that you and I should move in together. My place is so much closer to your work and it needs a women's touch. Liz decorated the townhouse but I want it to feel more homey and I need you for that. Would you care to move in with me?"

"Francis, I would love to move in with you but are you sure you can handle me all the time, I can be a bit expensive when I want to be. It is usually over my shop but sometimes, I like to get away and try new places."

Francis knew that he had met his match. Everyone was happy for him and there were going to be two more weddings besides, Emily and Johnny.

Jason had heard from the prosecuting attorney who put Carly away, he told Jason that she has made a lot of enemies while she was in prison. She has been beaten several times and put in isolation for her own safety. Jason found out that Monica was taking care of Michael and Bobbie was taking care of Morgan. When Carly was put in jail, she didn't have a plan for her children.

Jason talked to Monica and Bobbie to see if there was a way to keep the boys together. It was an important for the boys that they were together. They needed each more than ever because of Sonny killing himself and then Carly trying to hurt everyone and ending up in jail.

Monica had decided that Bobbie would be a better fit for the two of them because Bobbie has always been there for them. Monica would take the boys on weekends that both her and Alan were off. The money that Sonny had put away for the boys were now out of their mother's care but in Bobbie's care. There was not going to be any money for Carly because Sonny had only given the money for both his sons and daughter.

Alexis had control over Kristina's trust until she was twenty-five. Bobbie would have the Michael and Morgan's money in trust until they were 25. Bobbie had put aside money for both of her grandsons to go to college.

Bobbie knew that she was really raising, Morgan because Michael was almost finished high school. She knew that he was going to want to go to school somewhere near where his mother was so he could go visit her.

Bobbie had called Jason to see if he could help Michael find a place to live and a college that would be a good fit for him when he moves down there. "Bobbie, I would love to help Michael find a place to live and go to school. There are many great universities here but I think that the University of New Orleans would be a great fit for Michael."

Jason and Liz were looking forward to having Michael moving down to New Orleans. The only problem was if he was going to the university to see his mother, he might not be able to see her because of what she has done and what risk she would have it she was let out of isolation.

The first wedding that was going to happen was Johnny and Emily. They were planning on having a Madri Gras style wedding. They wanted to have fun and wild colors. His family had met Emily when they were traveling across Europe. They absolutely adored her like everyone adored Johnny.

They were coming in the first week of May. The wedding was the second Saturday of the month. They had planned on getting married in one of the mansions in the city. The one they picked was gorgeous. The gardens around the home was the best part and that was where they were going to say their vows and then the reception was going to be held indoors. It was starting to get humid in May so the time they were getting married was fine for outside but the rest needed to be indoors.

Elizabeth was the matron of honor for her sister-in-law and Jason was the best man. Alan walked his daughter to her new husband and future. The minister asked if they were ready to share their vows with everyone. Emily was to go first. "Johnny, you were such a surprise to me. I have known you for a long time but the past few years, you have shown me what a true hero you are to me. I love your look on life, your colorful history and most of all, I trust you with both my heart and my life. I could never find a man who makes me feel as safe as you do. I feel truly treasured and I know what real love feels like for the first time in my life. You are my life and I can't wait to start our life together as husband and wife. I love you with everything I am and everything that I have."

Johnny had to brush a tear from his eye. He looked at her like she was the only one in the world. "Emily, I want you to know that I treasure everything about you. It was hard at first to stay away from you because you are my best friend's little sister. I had to think of you that way but one day, you took me by surprise and I haven't looked back since. I love you. I love everything about you but mostly your heart and your spirit. You are so beautiful, smart and sexy and I didn't think that I had a chance with you. You are way above me in so many ways but I think that we both help each other in ways that we don't even have to think about. I want you to know that you are my everything. You have been from the start. When we had to go on the run because of Carly and Sam, it was then that I realized that I couldn't live if something happened to you. You make me feel things that I never thought I would feel. I want you to know that my heart is yours for safekeeping. You are my everything and I can't wait till we are officially married and start our new life together."

Everyone had tears in their eyes by the time the vows were finished. The minister exchanged rings and then they finally got to kiss for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Johnny O'Brien. The rest of the day was a blur for everyone. The food was incredible and the music was a mix of blues, jazz and rock. It was something that Johnny and Emily were never going to forget.

Jason had a surprise for Johnny and his sister. Jason and Elizabeth had rented them a villa on the beach in Hawaii. The home was not far from Pearl Harbor. It had its own stretch of beach, pool and beautiful grounds to look at. There was a housekeeper and cook on duty for them, so they could just relax. There was also a driver to take them wherever they wanted to go while they were honeymooning. The plane was ready when the reception was over.

Johnny thanked Jason because he knew that if he didn't take the present, Emily would not be too happy with him. He just didn't want to rock the boat.

Everyone danced the night away and the young couple took the plane and headed towards their honeymoon and future.

They landed at an airstrip near the beach house they were staying at. There was a jeep that they could use to travel around the island. The jeep had the keys to the house and directions on how to get there. Jason had bought the house as a surprise to Elizabeth and Emily was shocked when she saw the information.

Johnny drove the three miles to the beach house. He picked up Emily and carried her over the threshold. The villa was amazing. They spent most of the time in their little piece of paradise.

Emily did want to see the sights and take in some of the history. The one place that she wanted to go was to Pearl Harbor. She loved history and the romance of the time before World War II interrupted everyone's life. It was sad but at the same time, Emily realized how it could happen to anyone at any time. One minute you are having a quiet Sunday breakfast and the next minute you are fighting for your life.

Johnny loved that Emily looked at the world and really saw it for what it was and not all rainbows and unicorns. He loved that she still saw good in the world but she knew that at any time, it could all be taken from them. She saw life and death every day and that she loved life because of that.

They went to beach and laid out every morning. The afternoon was for exploring the island and shopping. The nights were for them just being alone together. They had a great time alone but they were excited about going back home. They missed their family and friends.

They flew back home and when they arrived, Elizabeth was there to meet their plane. "I have a surprise for the two of you. The home that you have been renting is now yours. Jason just finished up the paperwork this morning and now you can have the home designed any way that you want it. I love you both and I am so happy that we were able to do this for you."

Emily was at a loss for words. The four-bedroom home that they were renting was something that she had always dreamed of having but she was a bit shocked to know it was hers and Johnny's. She knew that Johnny was not going to be so excited about it because he wanted to buy it himself. He had the money but never had the time to sit down and talk to the owner's about buying it.

"Johnny, before you say anything about Jason buying the house, he didn't. He got the paperwork going but it was your parents and Emily's parents that bought the home for you. You know that you can't say no to them. There is something that I have that you will love, Emily. Remember when I got the cutting from Lila's rose garden, you have some too."

When Emily and Johnny realized, who bought their home, they knew that they couldn't say no to that. Elizabeth took them home and then went to Jason's shop to see what he was up too.

"I have heard that our beach house is ready for decorating now. I was thinking that we could go this weekend with our boys. We can spend the week out there and finish it up ourselves. Next month, Michael will be graduating from high school and I thought that we could see him graduate and check on Morgan. I was hoping that the boys could come back with us and spend the summer here. Bobbie can pick Morgan up and see where Michael will be going to school and staying at while he is here in New Orleans."

"I love that plan. The boys will love to see their cousins and I will be happy to see everyone up there. Grams will be thrilled to have us around for a few days." Jason called up Bobbie to make plans for the boys and she loved the idea of them both spending time down in New Orleans. They could see the sights and Morgan can feel like he still had a place in Jason's life. He felt that Jason would forget about him because of what his parents did.

Emily loved the fact that Michael and Morgan were spending the summer down there. Monica and Alan planned on visiting during the summer too. The best part of them coming down there was letting her parents see what she and Johnny had done to their new home. The pool was ready for afternoon barbeques and fun times in the water.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend started off great. It only got better once they made it to Panama City. When Liz saw the beach house she was so happy. It looked beautiful. It was a little bit bigger than the last one and it had an inground pool. It was a total oasis from everyday life back in New Orleans.

She had an idea of what she wanted for the décor and she couldn't wait to start. They were renting a house a few houses from their beach house. The house was nice but it was not their home. Cameron and Jake liked where they were staying because they both loved the beach. They loved the water and were always trying to get to go swimming. They had a pool back in New Orleans but they really liked the beach house. Their parents were more relaxed and they were heartbroken when the houses were destroyed.

Cameron felt that way too but when he saw their new place in New Orleans, it made him feel better. He also could see that the new beach house was just what his parents needed. It just felt like home to them. Jake was just happy that he was with everyone. He was too young to miss how the beach house was before it was burnt down. He just knew that his parents were making it feel like home for them.

The week went by fast and Elizabeth had finished all the small touches that made it a real home for her family. Jason had taped the whole thing so when she got feeling like she needed a break, she could see what she had accomplished in their home in Panama City.

The next couple of weeks went by fast. Elizabeth had also got their other beach house in Perdido Key finished. She loved decorating and she was one of the best in the area. When the house was finished, it was time to go up to Port Charles. Jason had gone to see Carly to tell her that Michael was going to graduate and that the boys were coming down for the summer. Carly started to cry. She knew that she didn't deserve to see her boys after what she did. She tried to figure out why she tried to hurt the one person that had always had her back.

"I am so sorry for what I did. I can't believe that I did that to you, after all that you have done for me. I was so hurt and angry that you left me and then Sonny killed himself. I just wasn't in the right frame of mind. I thought if I took away from you what I felt that Elizabeth took away from me, that I would feel better. I was so wrong. She didn't deserve my anger and you didn't deserve it after all that you have done for me. I am not sure if I am ready to see my sons or if I deserve to see them. I love them so much and I let them down so many times but this time, I really did it."

"Carly, Michael loves you. He wants to go to the university down here so he can visit you when he gets the chance. Morgan is coming down this summer so he can see you too. Your mother is coming at the end of the summer to see where Michael is living and bringing Morgan home. I know that she worries about you and I tell her the truth. I told her that you have had some hard times in here and that you have been hurt. That for the most part you are in isolation for your protection. I know that you have been trying and I am willing to go to bat for you but I am not sure about how everyone will feel. I will be checking on your progress and maybe Elizabeth will change her mind about you but I am not promising you anything."

Carly thanked Jason and went back to her cell. Jason went back home and got ready for their flight back to Port Charles. Jason knew not to say anything to Elizabeth until she got a chance to see Carly for herself.

Emily was going with them too. She had news for her family when she got up there. She and Johnny were going to have a baby. The baby is due in February. She hopes that the baby will be born on February 14th. It would be a very memorable Valentine's Day. The best present that she could have.

Johnny was going to go up there a few days later. There was a big project that had a few more days to finish. This was going to be a very important security project for the young company. Spinelli was a genius when it came to designing security systems. It was something that the city council wanted done for their new courthouse. The security software was developed by Jason's company. It was a very important client for their company. The only reason that Jason was going to miss it was because of Michael's graduation.

The flight up to New York was a short flight. Emily relaxed and took a nap while they were flying up north. Cameron and Jake were playing with their toys and Jason just took in his family. He was so happy for Emily and Johnny. He was going to be an uncle and he couldn't wait to see his nephew or niece. He knew that someday soon, Elizabeth would have another child with him. He wanted a daughter so that she would be beautiful like her momma. There was so much room in his heart for more children. Elizabeth felt the same way. She felt so blessed to have married such a great guy.

When they arrived in Port Charles, they went straight to the Metro Court. Monica met them at the airstrip and wanted Emily to go home with her. She knew that she had a choice to make and decided it was easier just to go with her mother instead of fighting with her.

Emily gave the boys a hug and then went with Monica. She couldn't wait to see her family but she already missed Johnny. Monica asked her how she was doing and she told her mother all the cool things going on in New Orleans. She wanted to wait till her father and grandparents were around to tell them about the baby.

They got to the mansion and Alice took her things and brought them up to her old room. She went and sat down and talked to her grandmother, Lila. She missed her grandmother more than anyone. Lila was the one that understood her better than she did sometimes. The smile that Lila had for her, just lit up the room.

"I can see that you have something exciting to tell us. You can tell me now, while everyone is busy. If I were to guess, I would say that you are pregnant. The honeymoon was absolutely what you both needed and now you are going to have a little one."

"Grandmother, can you read minds? You are right. Johnny and I are going to have a baby in early February. We are hoping for Valentine's Day."

"I just can tell by the look in your eyes. They are the windows to your soul. I always loved that saying. You look so happy but I can see a sadness because you must wait a few days for Johnny to come up here. You and your brother are so blessed and I thank god, every day that I am around to know about it but I want you to remember that once I am gone, I will always be looking over you and your family. Just think of me and I will be there. I know that soon I will be gone but you will have your brother and your family to rely on and I know that it will hurt but you need to know that I have lived a good life."

"Is there something that you are not telling me? I can handle whatever you tell me. I want you to know that I love you so much. You are the light of this family and you are our heart. I want you to know that I will be alright but I will miss you so much."

"Just know that I will be with you always. I have been ill for quite some time and I know that I will not be here much longer but I will be fine. I will be at peace but the rest of you, that is who I am worried about and that is why I want you to be prepared. Your grandfather, Aunt Tracy and your father will need you then. You are the one that I am passing the torch too. You are the light in this family. Your child will give you peace and a reason to stay focused. Watch out for your brother because he will keep it all inside to protect everyone else. I know that Elizabeth will help him get through this but you must be there too. This is just between you and me. I will have this talk with your brother and Elizabeth later. I have faith in you that you will help this family heal."

The two of them started to cry and that is when Monica and Alan walked in on them. Alan could see that his daughter was very pale and that his mother had told her about her illness. Monica was worried about her daughter and then she saw her daughter smile.

"Grandmother and I had a great chat. She did tell me about her illness but we got to say what was needed to be said. I have news for the two of you. You are going to be grandparents again. Johnny and I are having a baby. He or she is due in February. Grandmother guessed by looking in my eyes. I guess I should never play poker against her."

"Congratulations. I am so happy for you and Johnny. Well, I think that we should have dinner in your honor."

"That is okay. I am here for my nephew's graduation. I know that AJ is watching over his son and he would be happy to know that we are going to be there for his high school graduation. Besides, I am going to be here for a week. We have plenty of time to celebrate and I think that the father of my child should be in on the party."

Michael and Morgan went to see Jason, Elizabeth and the boys at the Metro Court with their grandmother. Michael was so grown up looking that it made Jason take a step back. He reminded Jason of the pictures of his brother from when they were back in high school. Morgan had changed a lot since his father died and his mother was in jail. He was a bit skittish around Jason.

"Morgan, why don't we go get something to eat. I have some videos of our home in New Orleans. I just want you to get to know where you will be staying. We also plan on going to our beach house in Panama City. You will love that. There are so many fun things to do there and I am sure that you will have a blast. I plan on bringing you and your brother to see your mother. She is a bit nervous to see the two of you because she feels so bad that she hurt you both so much. You can trust Elizabeth and myself. Your Aunt Emily will also be around and I hope you know that you can come down anytime you want too."

Morgan listened to his uncle but was not quite trusting what he was hearing. He remembered all the things that his mother would rant and rave about when it came to both Jason and Elizabeth. He also knew that his mother was wrong in blaming them for his father's death. He knew that his father took his life because he was afraid to be alone. That was on his mother for not moving to the island with him.

"I know that my mother was wrong in blaming you and Elizabeth about my dad. I just want to know what you think happened to her that caused her to choose herself and not him."

"Morgan, I will try my best to explain to you but you need to ask her yourself when you see her in a few weeks. Your mother always expected that I would be there for her whenever she needed me. I went along with her for a long time but it was not fair to her or to myself. I have been in love with Elizabeth for a very long time but I didn't think that I deserved her because of the way that I lived my life. I put everyone in front of her and then one night, Elizabeth and I gave into to our feelings and we created Jake. I will never be sorry for that. It was that night when our lives changed. Elizabeth wanted a fresh start and so I had a place for her to stay and I let her move down to New Orleans. I set it up for her and Cameron to have a safe place to stay. We didn't know she was pregnant at the time. She worked for me, getting my other investment properties decorated so they could be sold. Then she found out that she was pregnant. I went to check on her and she told me about the baby. I decided that I needed to plan on who I choose to be with and I chose my family. Your parents were not happy. They thought I owed them my life but no one owns a person. I want you to know that. I love both you and your brother. You both are the best things that have happened to your family. Your mother knows that but it was a bit too late. She realized that after the damage she did to my family. The problem was she was thinking about what she thought she needed and she thought that was me. She loves you and your brother, don't ever doubt that."

Morgan felt a little better about seeing Jason and spending the summer down there. Michael was so excited about graduation and moving to New Orleans. He was going to college and could do anything that he wanted too. He wanted to see his mother but was a little bit afraid that he would not like what he saw.

Liz went over to see Bobbie. She gave her a hug and let her see Jake and Cameron. "I have missed seeing you. I am happy that the boys are coming back with us and spending the summer. We found a great apartment for Michael to live in that is close to the university. He is not far from us and I think that he will be happy there. I hope he is and if not, Jason will find him something else. You are invited down there whenever you want. I know that you must worry about Carly. Jason has seen her several times and I know that she is not having it easy in there but the last time he went to see her, which was right before we came up here, she seemed in better spirits. He didn't tell me but I knew that was where he was going and I could see the look on his face that this time it was better. He just doesn't like to worry or upset me but I know that he feels bad about what happened with both her and Sam."

"I don't understand why he would feel guilty about what they did to you and him. He should be mad as hell because I know how both were obsessed with Jason. I just never thought that Carly would go that far. Bringing Sam was the biggest mistake that she had done besides burning down your homes and destroying your businesses. I just wish that Carly realized that before she had hurt you."

"It's okay. How is General Hospital and Kelly's doing without me? I miss GH a lot but I think I miss Kelly's more because life was just simpler then."

Bobbie and Elizabeth talked some more about the restaurant and Bobbie felt more at ease about the boys going down to New Orleans. She even decided that she was going to spend a couple of weeks there to check it all out and to see her daughter.

Johnny had made it up the day before graduation. The Quartermaines put on a party to celebrate the upcoming birth of Emily and Johnny's child. The next day was Michael's graduation and then they planned on going back to New Orleans.


	5. Chapter 5

The graduation was inside the high school. Everyone who loved Michael was there. The two most important people to him were in jail and had died. Michael knew he was loved but he felt the loneliness of not having his parents at his graduation. He knew that his mother would have been front and center making a fool out of herself. She would have shone her pride at her son.

Jason could see how upset he was even though no one else did. He knew Michael so well because he was the one that took care of him when his mother couldn't do it. He loved Michael and Morgan like they were his sons. He knew how much their parents meant to them. That made it possible for him to understand what they were going through. It was also what made Jason a great father to his boys.

Michael was tops in his class and that helped a lot when it came to his choice of universities. He could go anywhere but he chose New Orleans. He wanted to be closer to his mother and loved the fact that family was close by. When the graduation was over, he went to celebrate with his friends from school. It would be a long time till he moved back to Port Charles, if ever. The one person that he would miss was his girlfriend, Sabrina. She was the one that he wanted and needed to be with but she was staying in Port Charles. She had a job all lined up at one of the top restaurants in the area.

Her dream was to become a baker and own her own business. Elizabeth saw the two of them go off together but she stopped them before they had a chance to go. "Sabrina, can I have a chat with you. I have an interesting offer for you if you would hear me out. Michael has told me about your dream of having your own bakery. There are many places for you to get an education for that but I know for a fact that one of the tops places is in New Orleans. It is a local college but it has the classes that you need. I also have a friend that owns a bakery and she might be able to hire you as an assistant. If not, you can help me in my business. It is not pastry making but you can learn some things towards the business part of your degree to help you later. Her name is Evie and she is a genius when it comes to baking."

Sabrina was stunned. She knew that this was what she wanted and to be close to Michael, it was only getting better. "Can I ask you a question? Why do you want to help me?"

"I knew that you would ask me that. You are special to Michael. Anyone with eyes can see that. Jason and I want to help him adjust to living outside of his comfort zone and we both feel that you are the best way to help him. He loves you and I can see that you feel the same way. It is hard starting over from scratch. He wants to better his life and so do you. Sometimes, you don't know who to turn to when something is given to you. You want to know if there are any strings. There are no strings and if you don't want to be down here, we will help you go back to Port Charles. If things progress with Michael, we will be very happy for the both of you. I was given a chance when my life seemed so out of control. I had the man of my dreams slip through my fingers because I didn't feel that I was good enough. I had to lose everything to get what I have now. This is your chance and Michael's chance. Don't be like me and wait till it is almost too late. If you want to be a pastry chef, take this offer and run with it. If this is for you, then you will see it was all worth it in the end. Just think about it. You can move down to New Orleans in a few months when school starts, if you are not ready. If you are ready, we are leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Michael and Sabrina were shocked at the turn of events. Jason looked at Michael and he knew that this was a legitimate offer. Michael hugged his aunt and uncle. "Thank you for this."

Sabrina looked at Michael and she had tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to do. I promised to start work next week. It is not what I want to do but I am afraid of going to New Orleans and not being a pastry chef. What if I don't make it in school?"

Michael got her settled into his car and he looked at her. "I want you to know that no matter what, I believe in you. You need to believe in yourself because you are the most amazing woman that I know. You have a chance to live your dreams and working with some great people. It is up to you. No one wants to pressure you. We just want you to have a chance at your dream."

Sabrina, knew that she had to take her chance. Her mind was made up when she found out that she could move down to New Orleans and be with Michael. She just needed to hear Michael say that he wanted her to be with him. "I am going to call my parents in Puerto Rico. I think that they will be thrilled about me living in New Orleans. Thank you. I love you so much, Michael. You will never know how much."

The two of them went to one of the main parties and made an appearance. Michael went with Sabrina to help her pack. Then he took her to the restaurant to tell them about her plans to move to New Orleans to go to school. They wished her good luck and thanked her for telling them.

The next day was sad, because everyone was saying goodbye. Bobbie and Monica felt like a big piece of their hearts were leaving on that plane. They knew that the boys were going to be okay but missed them already.

The flight home was short and Jason had filled Michael in about his mother and about the place where he was going to live. The apartment was ready for both Michael and Sabrina to move into when they arrive.

Francis, Spinelli, Evie and Bella were there to see them get off the plane. The minute that Evie saw Sabrina, she felt that she knew her. It was like looking at herself when she first arrived in New Orleans.

Sabrina and Michael were excited about seeing their new apartment. Elizabeth had already got it ready for the young couple. She had talked to Michael before they went up for his graduation. She heard about Sabrina and hoped that she would want to move down to New Orleans and get the training she needed to start her new business. She had talked to Evie and heard about Sabrina and her plans. She wanted to help the young woman get the start that she needed and know what she was going to have to do to get ahead.

Michael walked into his apartment and he fell in love with it. It was close enough to both the community college for Sabrina and the university for him. He could visit his brother any time he wanted too when he wanted too or Morgan could stay with him. The apartment had three bedrooms. It had three and a half baths and it was in the center of downtown. There was a fitness center for them to workout in and a pool on the roof of their building. It was an amazing apartment and Jason had paid for it so that Michael didn't even have to think about rent. The only thing that Michael had to pay for was his food and his entertainment. Sabrina would be the same. The utilities were paid for and the pantry was stocked with all the staples in it. Elizabeth also wanted the young couple to have all the toiletries and cleaning products ready for them too. She wasn't sure if Michael could do his own laundry but she was sure that Sabrina could do it.

When the young couple walked into their apartment, Cameron and Jake ran towards Michael's bedroom. He had the master bedroom in the back side of the apartment. Cameron tugged on his cousin's arm to the back room. "This is the room that my mommy got ready for you. Your uncle Jason knows what you like and so mom got everything ready. You have the coolest bedroom that I have ever seen. Mom told me when I got older, I could have a bedroom like yours."

Sabrina and Elizabeth went to check out her room. Her bedroom was the second largest bedroom. The last bedroom was the guest room and they figured that Morgan would take the guest room while he was in town. "Morgan, we were wondering if you wanted to go home with us or do you want to stay here with your brother? You have a choice. Your grandmother, Bobbie wants to know where so when she comes down, she will know where you are. I have the room ready for you at both places. Here you will have your privacy without two little ones watching over you all the time but the bedroom is like Michael's room at my house. The bedroom here is more generic but we can bring some of those things over here. Your brother will need to keep an eye on you. We also be keeping an eye out on you too. Don't worry, we won't let you go crazy here."

Morgan decided that he wanted to stay with his Uncle Jason and Aunt Elizabeth. He also wanted to hang out with his brother but only during the day. At night, he wanted to be with the grown-ups. He just wanted to feel safe and he wasn't sure that hanging out with Michael could do that. He also knew that Michael would want time alone with Sabrina.

The rest of the gang headed home. Emily and Johnny went to their place. Emily had been tired after their flight and she wanted a nap. Elizabeth wanted to touch base with her clients and make sure that everything was running on time. She also wanted to see Evie and tell her about Sabrina moving down.

Jason was going home with his sons and when Elizabeth came home, he would go check out his clients and see how Francis and Spinelli were doing. Also, he heard that everything went well for the city picking up their business. This was a big feather in their cap. He was going to call Maximus and touch base with him.

Jason was going to take the boys to see their mother in a few days. He wanted Michael and Sabrina to feel at home first before seeing his mom. Sabrina was going to start working with Evie around that time. This was Sabrina's way of finding out what she liked and didn't like. She would find out her strengths and weaknesses when it came to baking and decorating.

It would take some time but Jason had faith that everything would work out the way it should. He just hoped that he was right. Elizabeth knew that deep down it was going to take more than what they were doing to restore the boys' faith in their mother but they deserved to have that chance. It was more about them then their mother but hopefully everyone would be alright.


End file.
